Goode Boarding School- Percy Jackson & the Halfbloods
by exploding2night
Summary: Welcome to Goode Boarding School! Here, all your favorite characters from the Percy Jackson series and The Heros of Olympus are here! No mythology, just you're favorite character in a regular,mortal school. :D Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth's POV_

"Sure thing dad."

Annabeth glanced again at the girl she was sharing a seat with. She was already 10 minutes into the hour bus ride to Goode Boarding School, and the girl hadn't stop talking to her dad. Annabeth wouldn't have minded so much if the girl hadn't been talking so loudly. She hadn't even bothered to introduce herself to Annabeth, which she found extremely rude. The girl's name tag said

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare **

in bright, red letters. Annabeth wondered why someone would write their full name on a name tag. She thought name tags usually implied a first name, and maybe a last initial. But no one had bothered to tell Rachel that. Finally the girl hung up the phone and turned to Annabeth.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She stuck out a hand, which was splattered in specks of different colored paint. Annabeth tentively took the girl's hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

Rachel had the greenest eyes Annabeth had ever seen, and her hair was bright red. Like Ariel's. It was curly, and just barely reached her shoulder blades. She was pretty sure the curls were natural, because they were super frizzy too. Her skin was creamy, and it would have been completely bare of any blemishes, except for her numerous freckles. She was tall and skinny, definitely not an athlete. She had on dark wash jeans, that were ripped around the knees. There were doodles all over her jeans, and paint on them as well. She was wearing a plain black V-neck tee, and white converse.

"Sooooo Annabeth, where are you from?" Rachel drew out her words slowly, like testing them out.

"Arizona. What about you?"

"Ummm, I've lived everywhere. New York, California, Kansas, North Dakota, even for a brief time in Paris."

"You've lived in Paris? Thats amazing! I've always wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower. I'm really into architecture, and buildings."

Rachel grinned. "I love drawing buildings! When I lived in Paris, I'd go to Eiffel Tower every morning at 4am, before there were herds of tourists, and just sketch it out."

Rachel then bent down, and pulled up a dark blue backpack, and took out a notebook.

"These are just the sketches of the Eiffel Tower if you to see."

Annabeth took the notebook from Rachel. It was rough and thick, obviously worn. When she opened it, Annabeth caught her breath. Rachel had captured every angle of the tower, in so many different ways. She gave life to it, and each of her drawings seemed to reflect a personality of the Eiffel Tower.

"These are amazing!"

Rachel blushed.

"Thanks."

_Percy's POV_

Percy sighed grumpily as he stared out the window, watching the miles of nothingness continue. His mom had finally shipped him off to boarding school. After getting kicked out of so many schools he lost count, his mom's boyfriend, Paul Blofis, and recommended Goode Boarding School, which Paul just so happened to the Principal of. His "bus buddy," (or thats what Paul Blofis a.k.a Mr. Blofis had called the person you sat next to on the way to the boarding school) was staring down at his hands. Percy thought his name was Grover, or something like that, but the kid didn't have a name tag. He had brown eyes and short brown hair. He was super wiry, ad pretty tall. He guessed the kid was 5'8 or 5'9, but he wasn't sure.

Finally the kid turned to look at him.

"Hi. I'm Grover Underwood." Grover laughed nervously. "I kinda ate my name tag.."

Okay...

"I'm Percy Jackson." Grover stuck out his hand to shake mine. It was cold and clammy.

We sat in awkward silence for a little while longer, until Grover pulled a packet of sunflower seeds from his jeans pocket.

"Want some?" Grover held the seeds out.

"No thanks."He hated sunflower seeds. He had a philisophy that any kind of nut or seed, was bird food. Or squirrel food.

And that was it. They sat in silence for the rest of the way to school, and that was fine by him.

_Annabeth's POV_

"All right everyone, welcome to Goode boarding school! My name is Mr. Blofis, and I'm the princpal here. You've all been assigned a bus buddy, which is the person your sitting next to. You will be in a dorm together, along with one other pair of bus buddies. Our gods are based off the twleve Olympian gods, just for fun! I'll be calling the boy's first.

In the Poesiden Dorm, we have Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood, with Luke Castellan and Nico Di Angelo."

Two of the four guys that stood up caught my attention. The first guy was tall, probably almost 6'0, with messy black hair and green eyes that reminded me a little of Rachel's eyes. He had a strong build, a took in his surroundings quickly, almost like he was preparing for a battle.

The other guy was even taller then the first, with neat sandy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He had a very muscular build, and walked tall and proud, almost arrogantly. He had on a small smirk, and didn't stop to glance at anyone as he walked out of the bus.

As the four boys walked out, Mr. Blofis handed them a map and pointed them in the direction of their dorm.

"In the Apollo Dorm, we have Jason Grace and Leo Valdez, with Ethan Nakamura and Frank Zhang."

The principal continued to call out a couple more dorms, and I couldn't really remember all the names. Finally, all the boys were gone, and Mr . Blofis moved onto the girls.

"In the Aphrodite Dorm, we have Drew Tanaka, and Silena Beauregard, with Piper McLean and Hazel Levesque."

"In the Artemis Dorm, we have Thalia Grace, and Zoe Nightshade, with Bianca Di Angelo and Phoebe Kylser."

"In the Hera Dorm, we have Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Annabeth Chase, with Calypso Baer and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."

Annabeth stood up, and followed Rachel out of the bus. Once they reached the front, Mr. Blofis handed them a map, and told them to go to the left, and they'd find the girls dorms. Theirs was the one that said Hera on it.

The two other girls didn't say much as they walked together. The two girls, Calypso and Reyna, were both beautiful. Reyna (The only way Annabeth knew who was who was the nametags) was shorter, maybe 5'4 or 5'5. She had wavy dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, Her skin was ever so slightly tanned, and had a slim, muscular build. She had an elegant oval face, and her eyes were calculating and dark, but kind at the same time. She had an regal expression with arched eyebrows and perfect nose.

The other girl, Calypso, was just as pretty, but in a different way. Her complexion was a darker golden color, and her caramel hair was in a side braid that reached the middle of her stomach. Her face was more heart shaped, and her nose was a tiny button nose. She had dark oval eyes, with long lashes.

They were both wearing light wash skinny jeans. Calypso had on a light, breezy black tantop with white daisies on it. She had white flipflops on, and her toes were painted a bright pink.

Reyna had on a white crop top, with open toed sandals.

Finally Rachel broke the silence.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and that's Annabeth Chase."

"Hello." Calypso gave Rachel and a small smile, and the nodded at Annabeth.

"Um hi." Annabeth gave a little wave, and felt awkward. She hated being by strangers.

Finally they reached the dorms. They were 4 buildings, almost like mini cabins, lined up side by side.

The dorms went in alphabetical order, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, and Hera.

Annabeth had to keep herself fro, running over to the dorms. All the excitement she had felt when she had been excepted to Goode Boarding School flooded back.

She swung open the door.

"Wow."

There were 4 beds, each in a different corner of the room. They all had light blue bedspreads. By each bed was a small wooden desk, with a chair. In the middle of the room was a coffee table on a rug. Near the front of the room was a mini fridge, a sink, and a microwave on a small counter.

There was a flat screen TV, with a couch and some blankets at the back of the room.

"Nice place." Rachel grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Conner's POV_

It had been about 2 hours minutes since everyone had gotten off the bus. Everyone had been instructed to meet in the dining area, for a quick debriefing, and for dinner. Conner had already met his fellow roommates. He was in the Hermes cabin, with his brother, a guy named Charles Beckendorf, (but who liked to be called Beckendorf) and Tyson Thyes.

Conner was feeling pretty optimistic about Goode Boarding School. No parents, no annoying people back home, no baggage. He could even redo the old pranks, since no one knew about them.

Once everyone had met in the dining area, Conner and Travis had quickly got to work. They began searching for a girl. Not just any girl, but the perfect girl. One that would be perfect to prank, that would have the best reactions, and one that would not be able to figure out how to stop them.

Of course, they would play pranks on other people. But this would be their main victim. Conner had figured out that girls were the best to prank. They had the best reactions, and boys would get even, or beat you up. Some girls would try to get even, but they steered clear of those types of girls.

"What about her?" Travis asked Conner. Travis was pointing to a tall blond girl, with perfect curls reaching just about shoulder length. She had on plain blue jeans and a orange tee, with black converse. She looked perfect Until she turned around. She glared at them like she knew exactly what they had been planning to do to her, and fierce gray eyes said 'If you even think about it, you'll wish you've never been born.' Conner gulped.

"I don't think so."

10 minutes later, Conner spotted the perfect girl. She was standing sitting towards the front, with a high ponytail, with almost white hair.

"Hey Travis. I found her."

_Clarisse's POV_

Clarisse was mad. Which wasn't a surprise. She was always mad at someone, or something. But this time she was mad at her father for sending her here, to this dumb boarding school. Coming here meant having to build a whole new reputation, it meant having to deal with the mean kids until she got them sorted out, and most importantly, it meant leaving her boyfriend, Chris, back in Idaho.

She hated her roommates immediately. They were all gorgeous, fit, and excited. They all seemed friendly, but Clarisse knew as soon as she left the room, they'd start whispering about her. At least, she was sure the Silena girl would. She was the classic nice to your face, but mean to your back example. She was skinny as a stick, but still had boobs. She had long, straight, chocolate brown hair. Her wide, innocent, eyes matched her hair exactly, and reflected the light. Her complexion was touched by the sun, and she was about 5'9. Her face was delicate, and had a kind look. Silena had on girly, pink dress, with white 4" heels.

Who wore 4" heels for a bus ride?

The other two girls, Clarisse wasn't sure about. Amanda Ross and Katie Gardener.

Amanda looked pretty, but she gave off the vibe that she was better then anyone else. She was tall, about 5'6 or 5'7. She had thick, back length brown hair with caramel highlights. Her skin was a delicate ivory, and she had amazing sky blue eyes. She facial features were unique, and gorgeous. She had on a blue skirt with a white sweater tucked in.

Plus Katie. She was short, just barely 5'3. She had more curves, and had on a plaid skirt with a white, feminine looking polo. Tiny white flats somehow stayed on her feet. She had wispy white blond hair, which was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were deep brown, and she had lighter, creamy skin. Her face was very defined, and proud looking.

And then there was Clarisse. She was tall (5'8) and stocky. Short, thin, mouse brown hair was always pulled in a ponytail. Her skin was chalky white, and her facial features were mismatched. Large nose, small eyes, large mouth. She didn't have any fashion sense, so she wore what she always did; dark, loose jeans, with an orange T-shirt.

So Clarisse wasn't too excited about living in the Demeter Dorm.

"Clarisse, are you coming?" Silena asked.

Katie and Amanda had left early to get to the dining hall, probably to do some girly bonding stuff.

"Amanda and Katie said they would save us a seat near the front." Silena added, when she didn't respond.

"Great. I'll just go then." Silena sighed. Then she left, the door closing softly behind her.

And finally, Clarisse was alone at last. She punched the wall.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Everytime she made contact, she imagined her dad's face there.

"Clarisse?"

Clarisse turned around, blood on her knuckles, tears on her face, and sweat dripping from her forehead.

Silena looked away.

"I, um, forget my phone." Silena snatched up a white iPhone from her bed.

"Are you okay?" Silena took a nervous step towards Clarisse.

Clarisse clenched her fists.

"I'm fine." She growled. "I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Instead of leaving like'd she hoped Silena would, the girl walked over to stand by Clarisse.

"What's wrong? Just talk to me."

Clarisse wanted to, she wanted to have a friend here, but instead she just brushed off Silena and stormed off.

_Conenr's POV_

"The blond girl. Sitting in the front, by those two girls."

"I see her." Travis nodded.

"Travis and Conner Stole?"

"Yes sirr?" Conner turned to smile at Mr. Blofis.

"Could you please tell me what I've been saying for the past 10 minutes?"

"Uhhh." Conner stalled.

"She was talking to us!" Travis pointed at the blond girl.

"Whta?" She whipped around. Her voice had a faint british accent to it. She had big brown eyes, and an indignant face.

"I was not!"

"You so were!" Travis stuck his tongue out at her.

"Did you seriously just do that? No one does that since kindergarden!"

"Katie and Travis, please calm down." Mr Blofis said soothingly.

"No I will not calm down! This ogre" she gestured to Travis "Has falsely accused me of something ridiculous!"

"Katie, I never said-" Mr. Blofis was interupted by the girl, Katie.

"But you implied!"

"C'mon." Travis whispered to him. "Just disappear into the crowd."

And so we did.


	3. Chapter 3

_Katie's POV _

**1st Day of Classes**

Katie was fuming. That incident at the dining hall had made her so angry she could just strangle those two boys. She couldn't quite remember their, names, which bothered her even more. After the introduction, everyone got their schedules. Since this was the first year the boarding school was official, most of the classes were extremely small.

**Gardener, Katie E. **

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 12 **

**9:55-10:55 Math in room 5 **

**11:00-12:00 World History in room 8 **

**12:05-1:05 Free time **

**1:10-2:10 Gym in room 1**

**2:15-3:15 Language Arts in room 12**

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 15 **

**"**Hey Katie!" Katie turned around to see Amanda, jogging to catch up with her. Katie slowed, allowing Amanda to catch up to her.

"Did you get your schedule?" Amanda asked panting, obviously out of breath.

They quickly compared schedules.

**Ross, Amanda J. **

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 12 **

**9:55-10:55 Language Arts in room 12**

**11:00-12:00 World History in room 8**

**12:05-1:05 Free time**

**1:10-2:10 Math in room 5 **

**2:15-3:15 Gym in room 1 **

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 15 **

"Yay!" Amanda squealed. "We have Advisory, World History, and Study Hall together!" Katie smiled back at Amanda. She really liked Amanda, and was glad that they had a good amount of classes together. Katie always hated to have a class with absolutely no friends, and had secretly worried that no one would like her here. That seemed to be the opposite. Amanda and Silena were friendly, and Clarisse seemed like she would be a good friend.

Except those two boys.

"Hey, Amanda, do you remember the names of the two boys that said I was talking to them?"

"Who?" Amanda's forehead crinkled in thought, but then she brightened. "Oh yes! Their names are Conner and Travis Stoll. Their twins."

That made sense. They both had wavy brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. They had both looked tall, probably 5'8. But one had a straight nose, and a wicked smile, while the other had a softer mouth and a slightly crooked nose. But they both had semi pointed chins, and great bone structure. She was pretty sure the one that had called her out had the straight nose, but she couldn't quite recall.

"Lets go catch up with Silena!" Amanda grabbed her wrist, and pulled her forward.

_Luke's POV_

Luke was extremely glad he had come to this boarding school. He had been debating between this one, and a one in New Jersey, but had decided to come to Goode because they had a better Soccer team. Luke lived for soccer. He played several other sports, like Lacrosse and Football, but Soccer was his favorite.

His roommates were pretty cool, too. Though Nico gave him the creeps, his sister, Bianca, was pretty cute. Percy and Grover seemed pretty friendly, and he already knew Percy played soccer too. He liked his schedule, expecially since his parents had requested that he be put in their soccer program, so that took place instead of Math. He had already passed out of 12th grade Math anyway.

**Castellan, Luke D.**

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 1 **

**9:55-10:55 Language Arts in room 12**

**11:00-12:00 Gym in room 1**

**12:05-1:05 Free time **

**1:10-2:10 World History in room 8**

**2:15-3:15 Gym (Soccer Class) in room 1**

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 21 **

Once he reached his drom, Percy and Nico were the only ones there. Grover had dissapeard.

"He went to talk to this girl, Juniper." Percy explained.

Luke grinned. "We have a ladies man folks!" Nico and Percy laughed.

"Lets compare schedules." said Nico.

**Di Angelo, Nico S. **

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 5**

**9:55-10:55 World History in room 8**

**11:00-12:00 Math in room 5 **

**12:05-1:05 Free time **

**1:10-2:10 Language Arts in room 12 **

**2:15-3:15 Gym in room 1**

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 4**

**Jackson, Percy F. **

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 1**

**9:55-10:55 Language Arts in room 12**

**11:00-12:00 Gym in room 1**

**12:05-1:05 Free time**

**1:10-2:10 World History in room 8**

**2:15-3:15 Gym (Soccer Class) in room 1**

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 21**

"Cool, we have the exact same schedule." Luke high fived Nico.

"Damn. Neither of you have any classes with me." Nico sounded disappointed.

"Hey, its okay. We still have our free hour." Percy slung a arm around Nico's shoulders.

After talking for a while, they all headed over to their mini fridge and pulled out three cans of Dr. Pepper. Grover still wasn't back, but it was only 5. They all turned on a football game, and drank contently.

Football was Luke's favorite game to watch, even if he enjoyed playing soccer more.

"So, Percy, any girls catch your eye?" Luke winked at him. Percy grinned sheepishly.

"Well, actually two..."

Nico and Luke started laughing.

"Do tell." Nico grinned slyly at Percy.

"Well, there was this one girl, I think her name was Rachel or something, but she had bright red hair. And the other girl, they were sitting next to each other on the bus, had buttery blond curls, and the incredible stormy gray eyes..." Percy trailed off.

"Oh ya! Annabeth Chase and Rachel Dare. Their in a dorm together." Nico said.

Luke clenched his jaw. He remembered the girl that looked like she belonged in California, except for the startling gray eyes. He already liked her, but here Percy was, jabbering on about her.

Desperate to change the subject, Luke asked Nico "How about you? Like any girls yet?"

"No," Nico blushed, and looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people!**

**So I know I already posted the chapter, but I changed the point of view from Conner to Travis, and added a little bit. I would also really appreciate a review or two! Thanks! :D **

_Annabeth's POV_

**Chase, Annabeth M.**

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 1**

**9:55-10:55 Language Arts in room 12**

**11:00-12:00 Gym in room 1**

**12:05-1:05 Free time**

**1:10-2:10 World History in room 8**

**2:15-3:15 Gym (Soccer Class) in room 1**

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 21**

Annabeth sighed. She was in the bathroom, getting ready for her first day of classes. She had already dressed, and was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a white blouse.

She was unsure whether or not to straighten her hair, but decided to leave it natural. Breakfast was in 20 minutes, and classes were 10 minutes later, so Annabeth thought she wouldn't have time.

She brushed her teeth and hair, applied a quick swipe of mascara and applied foundation.

Once she was done, she walked out to see that Rachel was still asleep. Reyna and Calypso had left early.

"Rachel, wake up." Annabeth shook her friend.

"Huh?" Rachel opened sleepy green eyes and looked at her. "Do I really have to get up?"

"Yup." Annabeth dragged the redhead out of bed.

Rachel had grumbled, but had gone into the bathroom to get ready.

When she came out, she looked like an entirely different person.

Her frizzy, bright red hair had been tamed to loose waves. She was wearing a black skater skirt and a black v-neck shirt with little hearts on it. To top it off, she had on 3" black strappy wedges.

"Woah. Totally didn't see that makeover coming. Thought you had more of an artsy vibe going on." Annabeth gestured to all the sketches that were already taped up on the wall near Rachel's bed.

Rachel smiled. "I like to wear stuff like this for the first week of school, so when my parents ask if I wore the new clothes they picked out for me I can say yes truthfully. But after the first week, I mostly wear sweatpants and shirts."

Annabeth laughed. "Ready to go?"

Rachel nodded, and they heading to the dining hall.

Once they arrived, they saw most of the people were already there. There were 6 circular tables, each sitting 8 people. There were two obvious rows of tables, and the boys sat on one side and the girls on another.

Anxiety was starting to bubble up in her chest while she tried to figure out where to sit, but Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her to table. Annabeth saw Reyna and Calypso were there, waving at them.

Once they reached the table, there was already a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, as well as orange juice, milk, fruit, syrup and butter for everyone. 4 other girls were also sitting at the table.

They all looked friendly.

"This is Annabeth and Rachel." Calypso introduced them. "And they are Silena, Clarisse, Katie, and Amanda."

They all waved and smiled, and began talking.

_Travis's POV_

_Advisory_

**Stoll, Conner T.**

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 12**

**9:55-10:55 Math in room 5**

**11:00-12:00 World History in room 8**

**12:05-1:05 Free time**

**1:10-2:10 Gym in room 1**

**2:15-3:15 Language Arts in room 12**

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 15**

Travis walked into room 12 ecstatic. His brother had the exact same schedule he did. Their advisory was with the Language Arts teacher. The classroom was small, with about 20 desks lined up, 5 rows of 5. There was a smart-board at the front, and a teacher's desk to the right. There was a seating chart on the board. He was the first in there, but it looked like he was going to enjoy advisory.

He was sitting in the last row. On his right was Conner, to his left was a boy named Leo, and in front of him was a girl, Katie Gardener.

He was literally the only person in the room, and was relieved when a scrawny boy with black curls of hair, and crazy eyes walked in. He took a glance at the seating chart, and then strode to Conner's left. The boy stuck out his hand. It was slightly dirty, with a couple grease stains, and he had long, nimble fingers. Conner shook his hand and grinned.

"I'm Leo Valdez."

"I'm Travis Stoll."

They talked for minutes or so, and then people started streaming in. They were all coming to their seats, trying to figure out where they sat, when a bell rang. Just then, an older women, probably around 40 years old walked in. Se had dark brown hair and pale skin. She wore grey pants with a blouse.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mrs. Scot. I'll be your 9th grade Language Arts teacher this year." All of the students had taken a seat, except the desk in front of Travis was empty. Strange.

"So, lets all stand up and play a game. Its my version of Silent Ball."

There were a few grumbles, but everyone stood up. Travis stood in a corner, with Leo and Conner.

"The rules are simple-throw the ball at whichever person. When they catch it, they'll say a name and something they like to do. But, if they don't catch it, they're out. But they will still say their name."

The game began. Conner caught a couple names- Amanda, Grover, Bianca, but most of them were a blur. Lots of people were getting out, until there were just 5 people left. Conner, Leo, Amanda, Calypso, and himself.

"Alright, now that we have our top 5, you don't need to say your names anymore."

Just then, a girl walked into the room, and Conner recognized her instantly. It was the girl from last night. A lot shorter then him, wispy blond hair, and big eyes. She had on a pair of white skinny jeans, white flats, and a fitted light purple polo.

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Mr. Blofis." the girl said. She handed Mrs. Scot a slip of pink paper.

"No worries. You must be Katie Gardener then, right?"

Katie nodded her head.

"Well, we were playing a round of silent ball where when you caught the ball, you said your name and something you like to do. Why don't you hop in?"

Katie smiled, and entered the area where everyone was.

"That's not fair!" Conner objected. "She doesn't just get to hop in and skip the whole elimination process."

Katie turned her eyes on me. An annoyed expression came onto her face. "Great. You're in my class." she muttered.

Mrs. Scot glared at Conner. "Travis Stoll, Katie will be joining, and you will be polite about it."

Than the game started.

Travis was the next to get out, then Amanda. Travis threw a wicked snakeye at Katie, but she caught it. Then she threw it at Leo, getting him out.

After several minutes of Conner trying to get Katie out, Mrs. Scot cleared her throat. "Lets call it a tie. Advisory is over in a minutes, but I just wanted to tell you that you'll be with your advisory group for the rest of the year."

Several people groaned, including Katie. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out. Katie talked to a tall brunette, Amanda, and he walked with Travis and Leo. Just then Conner got an idea. He whispered it to Travis and Leo, and they all agreed. They stopped walking and waited until Katie and Amanda were right by them. Conner stuck out his leg to trip Katie, and Travis tripped Amanda. Leo watched, laughing.

Both the girls managed to keep their balance, but Amanda shot all three of us dirty looks and Katie stopped to talk to us.

"Do you have a problem?" She glared at Travis.

"Nooooope." He said lazily.

"Well then why did you try to trip me?!" Katie scowled. Her big brown eyes were flickering with anger, and dangerous.

"I was bored." He smiled at her, making sure that his voice dripped with causality and nonchalance.

Katie looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it and stomped down the hallway, with Amanda following behin her.

Then he started grinning.

"Ah, Conner, you were right. We have found the perfect girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New points of views!** **:D**

_Leo's POV_

**Valdez, Leo M.**

**9:30-9:50 Advisory in room 12**

**9:55-10:55 Math in room 5**

**11:00-12:00 World History in room 8**

**12:05-1:05 Free time**

**1:10-2:10 Gym in room 1**

**2:15-3:15 Language Arts in room 12**

**3:20-4:00 Study Hall in room 15**

Leo was loving this school. Travis and Conner were a blast, the girls were hot, and the classes wern't half bad. Hopefully he wouldn't be kicked out of this school too. It was the middle of Math, around 10:30, and he was not paying attention. Math was his least favorite class, and even thought the teacher, Mr. Williams wasn't horrible, Leo never paid attention in math class. He was too busy staring at the girl diagonal from him.

She had long braided caramel hair, and was taking notes. Leo as 89% sure that her name was Calypso, but it could be something else.

"Hey." a hand tapped on his shoulder. A girl that sat to his right, was leaning towards him. She had silky dark brown hair, nearly black pulled in a low ponytail to the back of her neck. Her face was different; it was pretty, but a more different form of pretty, with a slightly crooked nose slightly upturned, a quirky smile, and small, sparkling brown eyes.

Leo gave her a smile.

"Her name's Calypso, and your going to burn a hole in the back of her neck if you keep staring at her." The girl told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo." She gives him a smiled.

"I'm Leo Valdez."

"Well, Leo Valdez, staring at a girl is not the best way to get her to notice you."

He blushes red, and retorts "I was not staring at her!"

"Were too." She juts her chin out at him.

"Leo and Bianca, would you please tell me what is so inreasting that you should ignore me." Mr. Williams, the teacher, stares daggers at him.

"I was having problems with step 4, so Leo was helping me figure it out." She held up a perfect page of notes. "I understand it now, thanks to Leo Valdez."

Leo gave a dazzling smile. The girl with the braid (Calypso he was pretty sure.) turned to look at him. Her skin was creamy, with a slight tan. Dark almond eyes flickered with curiosity, and she had perfect bow shaped lips that were ever so slightly in scowl.

"Bianca, if you have questions in the future, please consult me." Mr. Williams said through pursed lips. Then he resumed teaching.

Leo let out a breath.

"Thanks for saving me." He muttered to Bianca out of the corner of his mouth.

"No problem." She whispered back to him.

_Amanda's POV_

So far, the only guy Amanda though was slightly atractive was acting a bit crazy. Plus he had a twin that _obviously _liked Katie, her closest friends so far. So that was just great. She was in Math class right now with Mr. Williams. She thought he was one of the worst teachers she had ever had. All he ever did was drone on and on about math. Which was his job, but whatever. She was in the front row, next to a guy named Grover, and another guy named Ethan. They were both taking notes very seriously, and Amanda had to keep from rolling her eyes at the two boys. Normally Amanda enjoyed math a little, but today she was too anxious. She wanted to get to her 4th hour, Gym class. Unlike most girls, Amanda loved gym class. She was particulary good a gymnatics, but Goode didn't have a team. But she liked any kind of physical activity, and her body was itiching to be moving.

Unconciusly, she started tapping her foot on the ground.

"Do you mind?" A guy whispered into her ear. She whipped around to see Conner Stole, a semi annoyed look on his face.

She glared at him. Just because she thought he was cute, did not mean she liked him. Conner reminded her of a 8 year old, stuck in a teenager's body. He was a little taller then her, with wavy blond hair a a quirky smile.

"Um, yes. I do mind." Amanda whisper hissed at Conner.

"Well, you are distracting my learning, so you need to." He said 'distracting my learning' in a sarcastic tone, like he knew he could use that excuse to get her introuble with Mr. Williams.

"How does me tapping my foot even bother you!?" She said, a little louder than she meant to. "I mean, how does this even bother you?!"

Amanda guessed she said it a _lot_ louder than she actually meant to. Oops.

"Amanda Ross, do you and Mr. Stoll have a problem?" Mr. Williams peered supiciously at her.

Amanda was about to assure him that she and Mr. Stoll were just fine, thank you very much, when the idiot boy behind her opened his mouth.

"We actually do, Mr. Williams. Amanda here was purposfully distracting my learning." He gave her a little 'ha ha' grin.

"Not true!" She burst out, scoffing at Conner.

"I saw her." Travis piped in, who was grinning at his twin.

"So did I!" A third voice, coming from the back of the room joined in. She swung around to see who it was, and reconzied Leo Valdez, the new "third twin." Just great.

"Amanda wasn't doing anything wrong!" Katie said, her pale cheeks flushed with colour.

"Your lying!" Travis jeered at Katie. "You're only saying that because your friends!"

"Well your only saying that it was Amanda's fault because Conner is you brother!"

"Enough!" Mr. Williams, clearly fed up, glared at the whole class.

"Amanda and Conner, report to me in your Study Hall! Travis, Katie, and Leo, please refrain from shouting out in my class." mr. Williams gave a big sigh. "Now please pack up, the bell will be ringing any minute."

"Great Job." Amanda snapped at a grinning Travis. This was just fantastic. With her luck, she'd probably get detention in her next class too.

The bell rang, and Amanda stood up to go join Katie.

"That's ridicioulus." Katie was openly glowering at Travis, Conner, and Leo. The group of boys were snickering and laughing.

"I know!" Amanda was scowling. "What class do we have next?"

_Annabeth's POV_

Gym class! Finally! Annabeth pratically skipped to the gym. She had sat through a grueling hour of language arts, (her least favorite subject.) and now it was finally gym. Suprisingly, Annabeth was the last one to the gym. That was little werid, becuase she was suually early to every class. She recoznied Thalia Grace, and a couple guys from this morning, but no Rachel.

She sighed. Annabeth actaully missed the bubbly red head. She decided to go talk to Thalia, since they had kinda introduced themselves in Language Arts.

"Hey, Thalia, right?" Annabeth gave a shy kind of smile. Thalia gave her a smile back.

"Yup, your Annabeth right?"

"Uh huh."

Just then, a short, stout, man walked into the gym.

"Listen up cupcakes! You need to get in a group of 4. Two girls, two boys. You have 30 seconds. Go!" He practically yelled this. Than he gave a sharp blast on his whistle. Annabeth cringed.

"Somehow, she and Thalia were in a group with two other guys she reconied. They introduceed themselves as Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan. The gym teacher, who introduced himself as Coach Hedge, gave them directions to start on their first lesson. The first unit was soccer, with everyone looked excited about. Annabeth was super excited, since soccer was her favorite sport.

They were going to play 2 v. 2, Thalia and Annabeth against the two boys. Percy and Luke looked pretty confident, and Luke whispered in her ear as they were doing Rock, Paper, Sissors, (to decide who would get the ball.) that "We were going to crush you."

Annabeth just gave him a smirk, and let him win the game. She did better when she didn't start out with the ball. Luke passed the ball to Percy, who quickly tried to fake a pass to Luke, and take off with the ball, but Annabeth predicted it. She lunged right in and kicked the ball free, taking right to the goal.

1-0.

25 minutes later the game was over. 17-17.

"Good game!" Percy gave her a friendly smile, and Luke just sulked.

**I hate the ending of this chapter...**

**Anyway, pleaseeeeeeee REVIEWWWW. **

**I"m running out of ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and follows.! :D It makes me really happpppyyyyyyyyyy!**

**So, I think I'm going to start developing a plot now, and start focusing on my main couples, which I think will most likely be**

**Annabeth x Percy/Luke (I can't decideeeeee! Vote in comments :D) **

**Katie x Travis **

**Leo x Calypso**

**Maybe some Amanda x Conner **

**haha I really like the Stoll brothers if you can tell. Let me know if there are any other main couples you want me to factor in!**

_Percy's POV_

40 minutes into Gym class, and Percy was pretty sure that he was in love with Annabeth, which sounded a little crazy when he thought about it. Not only was she gorgeous, she was smart, independent, and could kick ass in soccer. (And which she currently doing right now.)

"Jackson, get your head in the game!" Coach Hedge bellowed through his megaphone.

We were now doing a scrimmage, and since there was an uneven amount of kids in the class, Percy was sitting sub.

"What?" He looked around, and saw that Annabeth was glaring at him.

"Coach Hedge said to come in. Reyna is sitting out."

"Oops." I jogged in, and and started guarding a girl named Clariesse.

"I'm gonna kill you sorry ass." She hissed into his ear.

Wow, intense much?

Annabeth threw the ball in (they were on different teams.) and Clarisse managed to get around him and take off to the gaol. He started chasing her, but it was too late, the ball was already in the net. He blushed red.

Annabeth highfived the girl, laughing. "Great way to get around Seaweed brain."

"Hey!" Percy turned to glare at her; pretneding he was mad. He wasn't, she alreardy had a nicnbame for him! Never mind if wasn't exactly flattering. Coach Hedge blew his whistle.

"Thats enough for today! Go shower and change, you have 10 minutes. Percy let out a breath and went to join Luke, who was already heading to the boys locker rooms.

"Nice way to let the team down, Percy." He snapped.

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" He said outloud. "Just becuase-"

Than a sheepish look came onto Luke's face. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean that."

Percy gave a laugh, but he was a little taken aback. Who knew Luke could be so harsh?

_Katie's POV_

Finally, it was lunch. She had gotten through a long hour of History, (Which included Travis poking and prodding her. How did he even manage to gave a seat next to her in every class yet?) and was looking forward to sitting with Amanda and a couple other girls. But they day dream stopped short when she walked into the lunchroom. No one was sitting down, or talking. Everyone was shifting anxiously, and looking at Mr. Blofis, who stood at the front of the room. She saw Amanda, and went over to stand by her.

"What's going on?"

Amanda just shrugged. A few more kids trickled in, and then Mr. Blofis began talking.

"Hello, now that I think everyone is here, I'll start. Since you are with the same classmates, for a while, you will come in, draw a number, and then sit at the table with the same number. You'll stay with that group of students for a week or two, then you draw another number."

Imiidetly, everyone in the room began complainging.

"Shush. Please start coming up and drawing a number." He presented a plain brown paper bag, and kids started shuffling forward. Amanda pulled out a 4, and Katie pulled out a 2.

"Great." Katie sighed. "With my luck, I'll probably sit with that Travis kid."

"Well, if that happens to you, I'll be with his twin, Conner, right?"

"Good luck." Katie gave her a pat, then went to find table 2.

There were only 2 other kids there, and she reconzied one of them.

"Silena!" Katie was inceredibly relieved to see someone she knew.

"Hey Katie!" Sielna gave her a big smile. "This is great!"

Next to Silena was a guy. He was incredibly built, with dark skin and a buzz cut. He lloked about 6'1, or 6'2.

"This is Charlie." Silena gave the guy an adoring smile. He grunted.

"Its Beckendorf."

Just then, another girl arrived. She had long caramel braided hair and dark, stunning, almond.

"Hello there, I'm Calypso."

Katie gave her a friednly smile. "Hi, I'm Katie, thats Silena, and he's Beckendorf."

The girl gave a small smile and took a seat to Katie's right. Just then, two guys appeared, chatting merrily.

Just shoot her now.

It was Conner Stoll and Leo Valdez.

_Percy's POV _

Percy liked this idea, expecially since he was at a table with Annabeth. Was that good luck or what?! Also at the table was a redhead that introduced herslef as 'Rachel Elizbeth Dare' and another girl, 'Reyna.' They all seemed to know eachother, and sat in a row on the opposite side of the table 5. Percy was wishing a guy would show up, so this could be a little less awkward.

Percy was relived that Grover showed up, looking all awkward and shy. But when he saw Percy, obvious relief spread across his face .

"Hiya Percy." Grover takes a seat next to him.

All the girls take one look at him and fall silent.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, and thats Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Grover gave a friendly wave and started eating a enchilada.

To his surprise, GRover and Rachel started getting on pretty well, and they started talking about some nature loving stuff. Annabeth didn't say much, so Percy didn't either.

"So Percy, where are you from?"

Surprised, he looks up to see Rachel staring curiously at him.

"Um, New York."

"City?" That was Annabeth. She was actually talking to him, score!

"State. I was in Manhattan."

So they all fell into a friendly kind of chatter, and before Percy knew it, lunch was over.

_Katie's POV_

So far, this lunch was pure torture. Travis and Leo were on the opposite side of her, and they would not stop talking.

Blah, blah, blah.

Every so often, Travis were fling a piece of her when she wasn't looking. It was so annoying, she wanted to go over there and whack him. Katie was talking to Silena about a new perfume, when a chip smacked into her face. Again.

She had enough.

"Could you not?" Glaring at Travis with every ounce of hate she could muster.

"I don't know what your talking about?" he drawls.

"Ughhhhhh!" Katie just wanted to strangle him, and was planning on doing, when the bell rang.

Lunch was over in 2 minutes. Thank god.

**Okay, you can not possible know how much I hate this chapter. **

**Ughhhhhh, I feel like Katie. **

**Like, this story is annoying me so much, cause I'm writing this other fanfic in first person ,so I keep switching back and forth. **

**ANNOYING**

**Sorry for mini rant. **

**If I get 5 more reviews, I'll make sure to update by tomorrow!**

**Thankssss**


End file.
